The Daughter of the Opal
by Whereswaldo7890
Summary: Long after Harry Potter's reign Hogwarts has adopted a new hero, Arya Jewel. All her life, Arya  lived with her father craving stories of her mysterious mother. When she is accepted into an unusual House in Hogwarts, her life begins to become clear.
1. Chapter 1

Arya's mind was swirling fast. She was a wizard…wizardess...witch? And now she was being sent away to a wizard school. Her dad had called it Hogwarts. _What a Stupid name…_, she thought. Why didn't her dad tell her? Part of her has always known she was different. And she was, she never got pimples or rashes and strange things always seem to happen around her. Once, she recalled at a local farm, she thought she heard the animal's voices in her head. She's always been good with animals, like she understood them somehow. She fiddled with her necklace, a never habit she picked up ever since it was given to her by her father. He had said that it was her mother's and to always have it with her for it will help her in a time of need. She knew that was silly, it was a simple necklace, a single opal in the shape of a heart, slightly bigger than her thumb, on a silver chain. Still, she trusted her father and it was the thing left of her mother, so it never came off. All of Arya's life, it was just her and her father. He told her she was left on his doorstep in a basket. Two days later her mother necklace appeared on her nursery window seal. Arya never understood why her father never remarried… _He is such a handsome man… _

"Arya."

She was interrupted by a knock on her door and her father's voice.

"Yes dad?"

"Have you finished packing dear?"

"Almost, I'll be done soon."

"Alright, when you're done come downstairs, I have something for you." And with that, he returned downstairs."

After packing what was left of her things into her bag, she hurried downstairs to find her dad waiting for her. At his feet was a large white and silver trunk she has never seen before.

"This belonged to your mother." He explained.

"Where did you get it?"

"When your mother died, I buried all of her stuff beneath the willow in the backyard. Why don't you look inside dear?"  
>Arya walked over to the trunk and examined it. It was beautiful with jewels similar to the opal on her necklace shining in various places. The front was secured with a heart-shaped lock displaying an old-fashioned key hole. Arya tried the lock but it wouldn't budge.<p>

"Try your necklace dear" her father suggested.

Reluctantly, Arya took her necklace off and stared at it, wondering how her necklace could open the trunk. Then she noticed something she hadn't before. Atop of the pendant was a tiny silver button. It was strange because Arya would often stare at the necklace for hours, examining it. How could she not have noticed this? With a glance to her dad, she pushed the button, the second she released it, a key sprout for the bottom of the heart.

"Whoa" she whispered.

Arya inserted the key in the lock and it fit like a glove. Pushing open the box she gazed into it. Inside were items each more magnificent than the other. Arya picked up a silver hand mirror encrusted with the same opal. As she gazed into her reflection, she noticed something was of. But what? She could not place. Setting down the mirror, she picked up the next item. It was a shimmering white stick with an intertwined silver handle.

"Ah," her father said with a twinkle in his eye, "that was your mother's wand."

"Her wand?" Arya asked. "My mother was a wizard too?"  
>"Yes, one of the most powerful."<p>

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"It wasn't time."

Arya huffed. She was getting rather tired of that answer. When she would ask her father what her mother's name was, he always replied with, "It isn't time." Arya set the wand down carefully and picked through the other items. A box filled with papers, a white hooded cloak, white boots that probably stopped mid-calf, an opal head band, white gloves, a white and silver stripped scarf and a piece of paper with the numbers 803 neatly scribbled out.

Closing the trunk, Arya hugged her father and thanked him.

"We should get going." Her father said.

Arya nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

The train station was swarming with people. Everywhere Arya looked families and friends were hugging goodbye and hello. Every now and then, an unseen presence would tug at her heart when a young girl and her mother would pass, hand in hand.

"Here we are." Announced her father.

Arya looked around but all she could see was a large brick pillar and a group of teenagers,some her age, some older, huddled around it.

"I don't think this is right dad." Arya said.

"No, darling we're here. Platform 9 3/4." Her dad assured.

"9 ¾? That isn't possible, is it?" Arya protested.

Her father chuckled lightly and nudged her forward. Just then a tall red-headed boy about fifteen or sixteen began to dart straight forward with his cart towards the brick pillar. Arya opened her mouth to scream but was shocked to see the boy run straight through the wall. Her father looked over at her bewildered expression and laughed.

"Come on then." He said as he elbowed her lightly.

"But…but..." Arya stuttered.

"Yes, I know dear. It's magic."

"Magic." Arya tried the word, liking how it made her whole body tingle when she spoke it.

As they neared the pillar Arya grew tense and uneasy.

_I don't know a thing about using magic! _She panicked to herself. _Does he really expect me to run through this wall? _

Her father must have picked up on her uneasiness for he said, "Don't worry, we'll do this together."

With that he grabbed Arya's hand attached to her cart and started to run forward. Just before Arya was positive they would smash into the wall, she closed her eyes. Milliseconds after her eyes closed, a strange feeling jolted through Arya's body so quickly she had thought she imagined it. When she opened her eyes, they were in a different section of the train station. She looked up at the sign decorating the pillar which read, "Platform 9 ¾."

_Magic._ She thought to herself.

"Andrew Jewel!" a deep voice boomed. "I haven't seen you since Hogwarts!"

_Why was my father at Hogwarts…? _Arya wondered.

A tall man stepped out of the crowd and clasped her father's shoulder, shooting him a warm smile. Behind him was a handsome young boy, about twelve, with pitch black hair and greenish-blue eyes.

"Shoe! How have you been?" her father exclaimed in a friendly manner. Her father was **always** a gentleman.

"S'been a long time since anyone 'as called me that, old friend. I've been well and I see so 'ave you. Forgive me, this 'ere is my nephew, Erith." Shoe shoved the boy forward, maybe just a bit too harshly, and Erith gave a hand shake to Arya's dad and a lazy-half smile to her.

"Nice to meet you." Erith said to both of them.

"Will you be attending Hogwarts this year, my boy?" Her father inquired.

"No sir, my uncle insists on educating me himself." Replied Erith.

"I see, well, we best be off, pleasant travels to both of you." Her father said.

"You as well." Replied Shoe.

As Shoe turned around, Arya thought she saw his goofy, warm smile melt into a wicked grin with a sinister look in his eye.

_I have to be imagining things…" _Arya thought. It was then she remembered that she was going to ask her father about what Shoe had meant when he said he hasn't seen her father since Hogwarts. But before she had the chance…

"All aboard!" The train conductor shouted.

"Well little one, it is time we separate ways, but only for a little while. I shall see you again soon." Her father said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, daddy." Arya said, choking back tears.

"I love you too little one."

Arya hugged her father one last time and boarded the train selecting an empty section to sit in. As she gazed out the window, she caught sight of her father and waved. The train began to tremble and the engines roared. Arya heard her dad shout "Be brave my young one" as he distanced away in the crowd.

Feeling more alone than ever, Arya pulled her knees to her chest and played with her necklace as she hummed a nameless lullaby. Her eyelids began to feel heavy and they started to droop half way over her green eyes…

"**Luke**!"

Arya Jolted up and looked in the direction of the scream. It had come from across her, where she noticed the same red-headed by she had seen at the pillar. He was surrounded by a group of kids his age and a girl who looked about the same age as Arya with the same red hair.

"Gwen, there's not enough room. Beat it!" The boy teased while his friends laughed.

"But," the girl protested, "mom said-

"Mom isn't here is she?" The older boy said as he stood up and pushed the girl out of their section. Then he laughed and slammed the divider shut.

The girl turned with tears in her eyes.

"You can sit with me if you want." Arya offered.

"Thanks!" The girl, whose broken expression had quickly faded, plopped into the both across from Arya.

"My name is Gweneth Boland. What's your name?" she asked, perky as ever.

"Arya Jewel."

"Oh! I like that name. How old are you?" asked Gweneth.

"10."

"Me too!" Gweneth's emerald eyes light up.

"Was that your brother?" Arya asked.

"Yeah, that was Luke. Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

Just then a furry white kitten equivalent to a cotton ball with a green silk bow jumps on Gweneth's lap.

"This is Jasmine." Gweneth explained.

"Are you allowed to have cats?" Arya asked with wide eyes. Pets were barely allowed in public grass back at her home.

"Of course, silly! You're _required_ a pet to practice with." Gweneth said emphasizing the word required as if she was proud of her use of the "adult" word.

"I don't have one." Arya replied sheepishly.

"You don't?"

Arya shook her head.

"No worries, I'm sure you could find one in town."

Arya nodded.

The two girls talked and talked about everything for the remainder of the ride. Gweneth explained how her brother was in the Gryffindor and she wanted to be in Ravenclaw. She was instrested in the magic of plants and earth, bragging she could mix any herb spell. Suddenly, the train came to a halt.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Announced the conductor.


End file.
